paw_patrolfive_nights_at_rydersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasey
Kasey is one of the main antagonists of Five Nights at Ryder's, who later appears as multiple variations in the succeeding games, and is one of the characters on the PAW Patrol show. She is an animatronic wolf hybrid who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around the PAW Patrol Record Studio, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Kasey will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Ryder suit, resulting in death Appearance Kasey is a wolf hybrid animatronic dog that has light gray fur uptop of her body, white on her belly, midtail, and up her forehead. She has light blue eyes and a black nose. During recording times, and during missions, she wears either a tan tracking uniform, or a black technology uniform. Her irises are normally of a blue color, although, for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black. She, Ryder, Chase, and Zuma are the only four animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. Locations Kasey starts the night in the Main Recording Set, along with her pup friends, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Everest, and her human kid leader Ryder. Upon activation, she will follow a set path from the Main Recording Set to the Office. The path is as follows: Main Recording Set → Revising and editing room→ Props → Parts and service→ Main Lobby → Left Side Hallway→ The Office. Her movements are somewhat random, but she always approaches from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. Behavior The first night, Kasey is (maybe) unactivated and stays in the Main Recording Set and stares into the camera time to time with the rest of the animatronics. Kasey will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, where as Marshall, Rocky, and Everest will show up more often but leave quickly. Like the others, she becomes more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses the Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of the Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. During this phase, she will attack the night guard as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night or to avoid lowering it if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Kasey may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves. Unlike Rubble, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Kasey can only move to adjacent rooms. References # "hey...th-there's a reminder about one of the pups...umm..dang it what's her name again?..oh yeah! Kasey! sh-she's a rough one. along with Ryder, Chase, and Everest..keep an eye on Kasey..it seems like she's always spying on you for Ryder...I-I always thought that Ryder and Kasey are umm..more than friends because their always a room or two away from each other. We never know" ~phone guy night 3 Category:FNaR